EAT YOU UP
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Zhang Yixing tahu betul hidupnya menyebalkan. Ditambah dengan munculnya iblis yang tak sengaja dia panggil dan satu masalah besar yang ditimbulkan kekasih dan sahabatnya. Lengkap sekali kehidupannya yang 'indah'. EXO AU FICT. SehunxYixing. SeXing. HunLay. Slight KrisLay. Slight KrisHan. Ini BL lho.


XXX===XXX

EAT YOU UP

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, and Other.

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Slice of Life, Drama.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Kalau boleh saya ingin meng claim bahwa Oh Sehun dan Zhang Yixing adalah milik saya tapi nyatanya EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya LOL. Yang jelas fanfiksi ini punya saya.

Summary : Zhang Yixing tahu betul hidupnya menyebalkan. Ditambah dengan munculnya iblis yang tak sengaja dia panggil dan satu masalah besar yang ditimbulkan kekasih dan sahabatnya. Lengkap sekali kehidupannya yang 'indah'. EXO AU FICT. SehunxYixing. SeXing. HunLay. Slight KrisLay. Ini BL lho.

XXX===XXX

HAPPY READING

XXX===XXX

"Yixing! Berapa kali aku harus teriak?! Dimana kau menyimpan kotak bekalnya?!" dahinya berkerut diantara tumpukan bantal yang disusun sedemikian rupa menutupi wajahnya. Dia mendesah kasar dibalik itu. Bantal-bantal itu satu persatu terlempar kesegala arah dan tampaklah surainya yang sebagian terangkat naik berantakan. Efek tidur brutalnya semalam.

"Shit" gumamnya sambil mengacak rambut.

"YIXING!".

"IYA AKU BANGUN!" dia bangkit dengan gusar. Tangannya menarik pintu sebelum membantingnya, menimbulkan debam kasar yang membuat pendengaran tak nyaman.

Namanya Zhang Yixing. Asli Changsa, migrasi ke Seoul. 19 tahun, mahasiswa semester 3. Kalau ditanya soal kehidupannya dia akan menjawab, "Menyebalkan". Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Karena-.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih. Aku sudah mengizinkanmu tidur dan makan disini jadi bantulah pekerjaan rumah" itu ocehan kakak perempuannya yang hobi menyuruhnya ini itu setiap saat. Dia cuma bisa diam dan melampiaskannya nanti.

"Nih" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak makan persegi. "Pakai matamu".

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Yixing mengabaikannya. Memilih untuk mandi dan segera berangkat kuliah daripada berlama-lama dirumah yang bukan rumahnya itu. Maunya dia tinggal sendiri saja daripada terus-terusan dikekang dan disuruh-suruh begitu. Tapi kondisi keuangannya yang menyedihkan membuatnya terpaksa begini.

"Aku harus cari pekerjaan" gumaman itu sudah terlontar sejak berbulan-bulan lalu tanpa ada aksi sama sekali untuk mewujudkannya.

"Pagi, Yixing" Luhan melambai kearahnya. Dia sudah menempati di salah satu meja di kantin bersama Baekhyun disebelahnya. "Pagi" respon singkat itu seperti biasa dibarengi wajah terlampau datar dan nada asal-asalan.

"Kutebak bertengkar lagi dengan kakakmu" Baekhyun berucap walau dia tampak sibuk dengan sketch book nya di meja. Sebelah tangannya memainkan batang lolipop yang menyembul keluar dari mulutnya. "Biar kuberi tahu, anggap saja ocehannya sebagai harga yang harus kau bayar karena sudah menumpang dirumahnya".

"Yah, harga yang sangat menyebalkan".

"Beruntung kau masih punya tempat untuk tidur, Zhang" Yixing mendengus. Dua temannya ini memang paling anti mendukung tindakan pemberontakannya itu. Mereka bilang jika Yixing masih terus mengeluh maka keadaan akan semakin buruk. Dan entah kata-kata itu punya sugesti kuat atau apa, tapi kenyataannya memang hal itu memang terjadi.

"Kau masih sibuk dengan 'lingkaran setan'mu ya?" pertanyaan Luhan pada Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Yixing melirik ke arah sketch book Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang membuat sketsa lingkaran dengan banyak ornamen aneh disekelilingnya.

"Jangan sebut ini 'lingkaran setan'. Ini tidak sehoror itu, tahu".

"Kelihatannya memang begitu, Byun. Bukan menurut Luhan saja, menurutku juga".

"Oh, ayolah. Ini seni" tanpa melihat, Baekhyun tahu jika dua orang itu sedang memutar matanya jengah. Masa bodoh, ini memang seni menurutnya. "Lagipula kalau berhasil aku bisa bertemu dengan iblis yang sesungguhnya".

"Kau gila ya? Mana ada yang begituan?!".

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Zhang. Dia bisa saja ada dibelakangmu" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkikik. Sementara Yixing menatapnya dengan wajah, 'Serius, bocah ini gila!' yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian Yixing dan Luhan saling tatap. Yixing tahu seringai Luhan mengisyaratkan keisengan yang sama-sama terlintas dipikiran mereka.

'Lakukan!' Yixing berucap tanpa suara, sementara lelaki Beijing itu mengangguk sekilas sambil bergerak menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

DUGH!

SRET!

"Oops~"

"AH, SHIT! KAU MENYENGGOLKU, LU!" tampak segaris melintang melewati ujung lingkaran, hasil kerjaan Luhan yang menyenggol sengaja lengan kanan Baekhyun yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada guratan pensil diatas kertas sketsa itu.

"Maaf, Byun. Aku sengaja".

"Brengsek" umpatan itu tertutup suara tawa keras dari kedua orang itu. Baekhyun jelas gusar. Lingkaran itu hampir selesai, tinggal menambahkan satu motif ornamen sulur di tiap sisi ornamen berbentuk diamond yang mengelilingi lingkaran itu. Dengan satu gerakan, dia merobek lembar itu dan melemparnya asal. Jatuh tepat dihadapan Yixing yang masih tertawa sampai sudut matanya berair.

"Oh, ayolah. Bercanda tahu".

"Candaan busuk. Itu tadi hampir selesai, dasar dua orang idiot".

"Kau bisa buat yang lain".

"Tidak minat lagi. Cih, aku pergi" kemudian namja pendek itu dengan langkah uring-uringan benar-benar pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Yixing dan Luhan yang saling tatap sambil terus tertawa.

"Mood nya sedang buruk" Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Dia baru putus dengan Chanyeol kalau kau mau tahu".

"Pantas saja" tatapan Yixing jatuh pada lembaran berisi gambar lingkaran tadi. Wajahnya sedikit bingung, mendongak kemudian. "Lagian ini untuk apa sebenarnya?".

"Hoh? Kau tidak tahu?".

"Kalau untuk panggil iblis aku tahu. Maksudku tujuannya".

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin supaya Chanyeol kembali padanya".

"Haaahh, bocah itu".

"Biarkan saja" Yixing tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi gambar Baekhyun memang bagus. Mungkin dia bisa menghapus garisnya dan menebalkan bagian yang tergambar sepenuhnya dengan pensil itu. Tanpa sadar dia melipat kertas itu menjadi dua dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Ayo ke kelas, sepuluh menit lagi dimulai".

"Heh, pantas saja dia pergi duluan" Yixing bangkit setelah Luhan mendahului. Baru ingin berbalik ke arah Luhan sesuatu sudah terjadi.

Tidak perlu kuberi sound efect karena suaranya sangat mengganggu. Suara tabrakan, kemudian benda jatuh dan pecah. Yixing mengerjap berkali-kali, masih dalam kesadaran setengah penuh. Luhan menoleh, wajahnya syok. Sementara satu sosok lagi tampak pucat dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ma-Ma- Maaf!" suara itu gemetar. Lelaki berkacamata itu kelihatannya mahasiswa baru. Membungkuk dalam didepan Yixing yang rahangnya mulai mengeras karena kesal. Bajunya basah, lengket dan rasanya menjijikkan. Tumpahan kuah ramen mengotori dan baunya menguar kemana-mana. Panasnya dia abaikan, rasanya emosinya bisa beribu kali lebih panas daripada ramen yang baru saja diangkat dari rebusan itu.

"PAKAI MATAMU, BODOH!" Luhan menutup sebelah telinganya. Dia tahu teriakan Yixing adalah salah satu hal paling mengganggu dihidupnya. Dia mendekat dan menarik Yixing sebelum namja itu makin emosi.

"Sudahlah. Ayo bersihkan" dia membawa Yixing yang masih sibuk memaki lelaki tadi.

"Sialan!" umpatan itu entah yang keberapa selama perjalanan mereka menuju kamar mandi. Yixing membersihkan asal bajunya dengan tissue yang ditariknya brutal dari kotak tissue di dinding sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya kesal, terpantul jelas di cermin. Luhan ingin tertawa tapi tentu saja hal itu akan membawa masalah bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun akan tertawa kalau melihatmu begini".

"Karena itu aku tidak mau terlihat olehnya. Sialan! Aku skip saja hari ini. Tolong absenkan aku".

"Okay, kutinggal ya".

"Hmm" Luhan pergi, dan Yixing bisa mendengar suara tawanya dari sini. 'Si brengsek itu' batinnya. Tolong jangan heran dengan kekasaran ketiga orang ini. Itu adalah hal biasa. Kontras dengan wajah manis mereka tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar harus pulang" ucapan itu bersamaan dengan usapan yang dia akhiri di bagian bawah kemeja birunya. Yixing itu cinta bersih, jadi wajar jika dia langsung tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu. Beruntung dia membawa jaket di tasnya jadi dengan segera dia mengenakannya dan langsung melesat keluar area kampus.

Kakinya melangkah cepat saat dilihatnya satu bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte depan kampusnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mood melakukan apapun hari ini karena kejadian barusan jadi dia putuskan untuk pulang diam-diam agar bisa tidur sampai malam.

Dia naik dan mengambil tempat di sudut kanan belakang bus itu. Baru setengah jalan kesana, ponselnya bergetar memaksa di saku kanan celananya. Dia berdecak. Siapa pula yang mengganggunya?

"Halo!".

" _Wow, galak sekali, sayang_ ".

"Yifan! Oh, maaf. Aku sedang kesal".

" _Tidak masalah. Kau tidak masuk?_ "

"Maaf, baru saja terjadi sesuatu jadi aku meliburkan diri" sosok diujung sana tertawa. Suaranya berat. Terdengar serak tapi menyenangkan. Dia Wu Yifan. Pacar Yixing. Pacaran sejak tahun pertama mereka di universitas hanya saja keduanya beda jurusan.

" _Okay, istirahat saja. Aku menelepon karena takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tadi aku lihat Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan sendiri. Kupikir kau bersama mereka"._

"Ah, aku bersama Luhan tadi. Kami baru saja mengerjai Baekhyun jadi dia berjalan terpisah dengan kami"

" _Kebiasaanmu_ " Yixing ganti tertawa. "Kau paham aku, Yifan".

" _Ya. Tidak masalah. Itu salah satu hal yang kusuka darimu_ " Yixing merona. Astaga, lihatlah si kasar yang kini bertingkah seperti heroine di shoujo manga*. "Dasar bodoh" Yifan tertawa lagi.

" _Yah, kutelepon lagi nanti. Dosen kelasku sudah masuk. Love you_ ".

"Love you more".

Klik.

Sambungan terputus tapi tidak dengan ilustrasi bunga-bunga di hati Yixing. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan capung yang menggelitik dari ujung ke ujung tubuhnya. Geli yang menyenangkan. Yixing bahkan tidak sadar dia sedang tersenyum sendiri, tampak kurang waras tapi masa bodoh dengan itu.

Yang penting Yifan _nya_ perhatian.

Yixing turun di halte depan kompleks perumahan kakaknya sepuluh menit kemudian. Kesialan lagi-lagi datang. Dia masih berbunga soal Yifan jadi tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan itu terjadi.

"WHAT THE-" umpatannya tertahan saat didepannya ada sekumpulan bocah SD yang menunggu bis sekolah mereka. Yixing tahu jika umpatannya bukan hal yang pantas didengar apalagi ditiru bocah SD jadi dia menahan diri.

Kalau mau tahu sebenarnya bukan hal yang besar tapi cukup membuat Yixing emosi. Saat turun tadi, dia tidak melihat jalan dengan baik. Padahal tepat dibawah tangga turun itu ada kubangan besar sisa hujan semalam. Dan Yixing menapakkan kakinya dengan begitu polos disana. Dan hasil akhirnya adalah sepatu kets putih dan celananya sukses bernoda kecoklatan.

"Shit!" dia bergumam sambil berjalan gusar menuju rumah. "Kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan? Apa ini karena aku mengerjai Baekhyun? Hei, tapi Luhan yang melakukannya" dia bicara sendiri dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Saat sampai didepan pagar, dia tidak masuk dari sana. Langkahnya belok ke arah timur rumah. Kemudian berhenti tepat di bawah pohon yang dahan atasnya berdekatan dengan jendela kamarnya. Memanjat dengan cepat entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi keahliannya. Jadi dalam beberapa menit saja tubuhnya sudah berada didalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Ah, menyebalkan!" dia kesal sendiri melihat lantai kamarnya yang kotor oleh tapak sepatu padahal itu berasal darinya. Setelah itu dia melepas sepatu basahnya dan mengganti celananya yang sama-sama basah, tidak lupa juga dengan kemeja bekas kuah ramen itu. Kemudian menentengnya dan mengendap-endap keluar kamar menuju tempat mencuci. Dia kembali kekamar setelah meletakkan barang-barang itu di pojok dekat mesin cuci. Dia bisa mencucinya nanti karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah berleha-leha di kamar.

"Selesai" dia berucap sendiri. setelah satu helaan nafas, badannya terbanting ke arah kasur. "Payah" komentar itu untuk harinya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku benar-benar butuh hiburan" Yixing memeluk erat bantal dan tanpa sadar tertidur setelahnya.

XXX===XXX

Kertas dengan lingkaran berbagai simbol aneh dan satu garis melintang tergambar diatasnya itu berada di tangan Yixing. "Dasar aneh" gumaman itu tertuju pada Baekhyun. Kertas itu dibuangnya sembarangan, jatuh tepat di kakinya. Minatnya sudah pudar berkat harinya yang 'menyenangkan'.

Yixing menghela nafas. Dia baru saja bangun setelah tidur sejak pagi tadi. Dia bahkan melewatkan makan malam dan jujur saja, nafsu makannya sudah menguap sejak tadi pagi. Mengerjakan tugas rasanya akan membuat hidupnya jadi lebih berguna. Jadi dia mulai mengambil satu persatu tumpukan tugas kuliahnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat saat menulis atau mengambil satu persatu kertas berisi materi kuliahnya. Kalau cuma diam saja yang ada dia malah akan disuruh-suruh mengerjakan hal aneh oleh kakaknya.

Saking cepatnya kadang dia mulai tak sadar dengan hal-hal kecil seperti menjatuhkan sesuatu atau membuang benda yang ternyata masih dia butuhkan. Atau sesuatu yang bisa saja membuatnya terluka.

"Aw!" baru dibicarakan. Yixing meringis, menatap ke arah telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan setetes kecil darah dari diujungnya. Tergores kertas bisa menyakitkan juga ternyata. Yixing acuh. Bukannya menghisap jarinya yang terluka, telunjuknya malah ia kebaskan asal ke bawah. Dia memang seseorang yang bersih jadi hal semacam itu bisa membuatnya jijik juga.

Hawa entah kenapa jadi semakin dingin sekarang. Yixing mengusap tengkuknya. Pandangannya naik ke arah jendela, memastikan jika benda itu tertutup karena mungkin saja angin dingin ini berasal dari luar. Tertutup. Jadi mustahil rasanya ada angin yang masuk. Di kamarnya juga tidak ada pendingin ruangan.

Jadi dari mana angin dingin ini berasal?

" _Holla_ ~" suara itu berasal dari arah belakang. Yixing beku, kepalanya terlalu berat untuk menoleh kesana. " _O-na-ka-su-i-ta~~_ (A-ku-la-par~~)" suara itu terdengar dibuat-buat dan entah kenapa rasanya menyeramkan. Yixing menelan ludah. Udara dingin itu menyentuh tengkuknya bersama dengan benda dingin lembut menempel disana. Jari telunjuk pucat, Yixing lihat saat meliriknya sekilas.

Telunjuk itu bergerak membentuk pola aneh pada leher Yixing. Kuku panjang itu menekan perlahan pada titik hentinya hingga perih terasa, setetes darah mengalir turun kemudian dari sana. "Nah, Manusia-" jeda. Jantung Yixing sudah marathon sejak tadi, dia berharap ini adalah mimpi tapi rasa perih tadi benar-benar membuatnya sadar jika ini adalah kenyataan.

" _Tell me what do you want and let me eat you up_ ".

"SETAN!" Yixing kelepasan, jeritannya dibarengi kaki yang berlari kearah pintu.

Terkunci.

'Tuhan, kesialan apa lagi ini?!' batinnya ngilu. Tangannya sudah menggedor berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan dari luar. Hei, dia ingat jika kakaknya ada dirumah bersama suami dan anaknya sekarang jadi tidak mungkin mereka tidak mendengar gedoran Yixing.

"JIEJIE! TOLOOOONNGG!" teriaknya ketakutan. Ini serius, dia takut. Yixing yang tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu sekarang termakan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tch, berisik" Yixing menoleh akhirnya. Setengah terpaksa sebab suara berat itu mengatainya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Itulah kenapa aku benci manusia" Yixing menahan nafas. Berat rasanya menghirup udara tapi tetap harus dia lakukan atau dia akan mati konyol hanya karena ketakutan.

Berdiri bersandar di lemari bukunya dengan kedua lengan terlipat didepan dada. Sekilas tampak sama dengan remaja SMA hanya jika jeli saja, kita bisa lihat jika telinganya lebih runcing dari manusia pada umumnya. Wajahnya stoic, datar, kejam. Semacam bisa menguliti siapapun hidup-hidup jika berani macam-macam dengannya. Celana hitam yang dia gunakan tampak biasa saja. Atasannya hanya mengenakan jubah hitam yang menjuntai sampai menyapu lantai, didalamnya terlihat jelas walau hanya sekilas tubuh ideal yang terbentuk bagus.

"Heh, manusia. Cepat!".

"H-Hah?! Ap-Apanya?!" Yixing bingung sendiri. Tangannya masih setia menempel digagang pintu, membukanya berkali-kali walau dia tahu itu mustahil. Si Setan berdecak kesal. Wajahnya serasa ingin menelan Yixing bulat-bulat tapi urung sebab dia tak bisa mengingkari kontrak yang baru saja terjalin.

"Kau sudah memanggil iblis untuk memenuhi keinginanmu, jadi cepat sebutkan keinginan busukmu dan aku bisa segera kembali kekamarku untuk tidur setelah memakan jiwamu"

"Oh" Yixing mengangguk, merasa paham. Ternyata namja yang tampak lebih muda darinya ini cuma iblis.

Cuma iblis ya.

"BUAHAHAHAH!" Yixing tertawa sampai perutnya sakit. Si iblis menatapnya heran dengan alis terangkat. Yixing bahkan sampai memukul-mukul pintu sebab dia rasa hal yang dialaminya sekarang adalah lelucon terbaik.

"Mana mungkin" ucapnya sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Ini pasti cuma mimpi. Haahh, ini efek terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk segunung itu. Ah, benar juga. Harusnya aku tidur lagi saja. Mungkin aku tidak sepenuhnya bangun sekarang" Yixing beranjak dari pintu. Membanting tubuhnya dan menyelimuti sekujur tubuh dengan selimut kesayangannya. "Selamat tidur".

"Mau kau menghindar juga tetap saja akan kutanya. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat mengatakan tujuanmu memanggilku, aku akan menghisap jiwamu sampai tubuhmu kering".

Hening.

Si iblis rasanya ingin memakan sosok yang terkapar itu brutal. Bisa-bisanya kesadarannya hilang begitu cepat padahal baru saja dia terlihat seperti ketakutan setengah mati.

"Merepotkan".

XXX===XXX

"Hnggghh~" suara Yixing berdengung. Rasanya entah kenapa pagi ini dingin sekali. Mau setebal apapun selimutnya, tetap saja ada udara dingin yang berhasil lolos masuk entah dari celah mana. Sebenarnya udara dingin ini bukan berasal dari luar tapi dari dalam selimutnya sendiri. Selain itu sebenarnya ada beberapa hal aneh.

Seperti ada lengan berotot yang mendekapnya rapat. Atau bau maskulin dari dada bidang tempat bersandarnya sekarang. Yixing tersenyum sekilas disela tidurnya. Ah, ini pasti Yifan.

Atau mungkin bukan.

Mana mungkin Yifan masuk ke kamarnya. Walaupun pacaran dia tak akan berani membawa si jangkung itu ke rumah dengan alasan menghindari introgasi dari kakaknya tercinta.

Lalu siapa?

"HEEEE?!" Yixing lompat keluar dari selimutnya. Masih dengan benda itu mengerubuti seluruh tubuh, dia menatap sosok yang tertidur dikasurnya syok. Dia namja yang semalam. Bertelanjang dada dan tidur dengan wajah polos luar biasa. Wajah itu tanpa celah, kelihatan seperti manusia biasa hanya saja dengan kulit terlalu putih hingga Yixing curiga tidak ada aliran darah didalam sana. Yah, walau memang benar begitu keadaannya.

"DI-DIA MASIH DISINI!" Yixing memekik heboh. Tangannya menarik surai hitamnya sendiri dan mondar mandir didepan kasur. Dia bingung. Membiarkan sosok itu mungkin jadi pilihan buruk tapi membangunkannya juga mungkin saja lebih buruk.

"YIXING! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR HAH?!" teriakan kakaknya justru yang membuat sosok pucat itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Yixing menjauh, tubuhnya terjepit dipojokan pintu kamarnya.

"YIXING-".

"A-AKU BANGUN, JIE!" teriakan dari Yixing membuat sosok itu menatapnya tajam. Yixing tahu dia merasa terganggu dengan lengkingan suaranya tapi batin Yixing jauh lebih terganggu karena kehadirannya.

"Kau berisik sekali".

"HE-HEEHH?! KAU ITU SEBENARNYA APA?!".

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, SUARAMU ITU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT" bentakan itu membuat Yixing menciut dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Haaahh" si pucat mendesah kasar sambil mengacak surai ebony nya. Tatapan dinginnya masih tertuju pada Yixing bahkan disela bangkitnya dia dari ranjang Yixing.

"Aku benar-benar sedang malas berhadapan dengan manusia jadi cepat katakan keinginanmu".

"A-Aku tidak menginginkan apapun".

"Tolol! Kalau begitu kenapa kau memanggilku, hah?! Cepat katakan!".

"Hei, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun. Selain itu aku tidak merasa memanggilmu juga" Yixing mulai berani maju selangkah. Dia kesal juga dikatai macam-macam sejak semalam oleh makhluk yang tampak lebih muda darinya.

"Tidak memanggil apanya? Lalu ini apa?" sosok itu menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah Yixing. Yixing masih ingat betul kertas itu. Lingkaran dengan simbol aneh, goresan melintang, dan sekarang dengan tambahan setetes noda darah yang mengotori bagian tengahnya.

"Oh, tidak".

"Sudah ingat?".

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja".

"Tetap saja aku terikat kontrak denganmu. Tandanya ada dilehermu" Yixing terbelalak. Langkah cepat menuju cermin yang terpasang didepan pintu lemari pakaiannya. Ditariknya turun kerah bajunya dan tampak sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat menempel di leher bagian kanan, tempat makhluk itu menyentuhnya semalam. Simbol melingkar dengan guratan melengkung kedalam yang membentuk semacam kelopak.

"A-APA INI?!".

"Tanda kontraknya, bodoh. Sudah kukatakan tadi. Dan itu tidak akan hilang sampai tugasku selesai".

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun".

"Cepat katakan saja sesuatu!".

"Tapi apa?".

"YIXING!" dahi namja pucat itu berkerut, matanya mengarah ke arah pintu yang kini digedor secara kasar tanpa jeda. Yixing meringis kesal. Mau tak mau dia membuka pintu atau kakaknya mengamuk.

"Maaf, jie. Aku akan keluar setelah ini" Yixing hanya menyembulkan kepalanya sambil bicara. Wajah kakaknya sudah semenyeramkan biasanya dan dia acuh soal itu. Kini tatapannya jadi curiga sebab Yixing terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ada siapa dikamarmu?" tajam dan menusuk dalam satu pertanyaan. Yixing mengumpat dalam hati. "Kosong, jie. Cuma aku".

"Buka".

"Jie-".

"Buka!" dia berharap makhluk itu benar-benar iblis jadi dia tidak akan bisa terlihat oleh siapapun. Jadi dia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Tapi sosok itu masih berdiri didekat ranjangnya sambil memakai jubah hitamnya. Yixing rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Hmm" kakaknya bergumam sambil memandang sekeliling kamar. Tidak ada apapun di pandangannya selain kamar Yixing yang berantakan di beberapa titik. Hanya itu.

"Cepat turun dan siapkan meja makannya" wanita itu lalu keluar dari sana.

Hah?!

"O-Okay" Yixing berucap kaku. Kemudian menutup kembali pintunya sambil menghela nafasnya lega. Berarti sosok yang kini sedang duduk diatas meja belajarnya itu benar-benar makhluk astral sebab kakaknya bahkan tak bisa melihatnya. "Ini gila".

"Begini ya. Maaf-maaf saja kalau aku menganggumu. Kau bisa pergi dulu sesukamu sampai aku benar-benar tahu apa keinginanku. Bagaimana?".

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu?".

"A-Ah, kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya tunggu saja" si pucat berdecak. Bergumam 'merepotkan' tapi tidak memberi respon penolakan soal penawaran Yixing barusan. Yixing menghela nafas lagi, setidaknya sudah selesai satu masalah walau hanya sementara. Kemudian dia keluar kamar setelah menyahut satu sweater berkerah tinggi untuk menutupi lehernya. Meninggalkan iblis itu sendirian di kamarnya.

XXX===XXX

"Baekhyun!" Yixing menyerukan nama itu saat melihat sosoknya berdiri didepan loker. Bertanya pada pakarnya mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Apa?" ketus Baekhyun. Tidak heran, mungkin masih kesal soal hal kemarin. "Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu" dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Tidak biasanya Yixing meminta sesuatu.

"Soal apa?".

"Bisa bicara di tempat lain? Selain itu, mana Luhan?".

"Di kelas saja. Mungkin masih sepi. Aku tidak lihat Luhan sejak kelas pertama kemarin selesai".

"Hah, dia cuma masuk kelas pertama?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. Kakinya melangkah mendahului Yixing ke arah kelas pertama mereka hari itu.

"Dan kau tidak masuk ke semua kelas" Yixing meringis. "Ada sesuatu kemarin" jawabnya dusta.

"Kau ketumpahan ramen".

"Luhan pasti bilang padamu".

"Tentu saja" bukan Luhan namanya jika mulutnya tak bisa dijaga. Membeberkan rahasiamu pada Luhan adalah hal bodoh sebab itu bisa jadi rahasia umum alias semua orang akan tahu dengan cepat.

"Memangnya kau mau minta bantuan apa?" pertanyaan Baekhyun terlontar saat mereka sudah duduk dibangku paling belakang kelas itu. Membuatnya ingat lagi dengan sosok pucat yang mengaku iblis itu. Yang jelas dia sedang berleha-leha di kamar Yixing sambil membaca koleksi komik detektifnya. Benar-benar meragukan jika menyebut dirinya sendiri iblis sebab kelakuannya benar-benar mirip bocah SMP yang berkunjung ke rumah kawannya.

"Soal lingkaran".

"Hah?!".

"Ma-Maksudku lingkaranmu kemarin" Yixing menggigiti bibir, dia bingung mengatakannya. Takut dikira gila tapi dia yakin Baekhyun justru akan antusias karena hal ini. "Lingkaranmu itu bisa aktif".

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku tidak paham".

"Ah, dengarkan baik-baik, dong. Gambar lingkaranmu kemarin itu aktif. Ada iblis keluar dari sana" setelah sepersekian detik kemudian, barulah Baekhyun memekik keras. Tepat seperti dugaannya jika namja itu akan seantusias ini.

"Serius?!".

"Anggap aku gila, tapi aku serius saat ini. Dan aku menyesal sudah membawa pulang kertas itu kemarin" Baekhyun tertawa kemudian. Wajahnya tampak puas dan seolah bangga sebab mahakaryanya berhasil. "Seingatku ada yang bilang 'tidak ada hal-hal semacam itu'. Kau bahkan membawa pulang hasil karyaku" alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. Tatapannya menghina, dan Yixing paham betul soal itu.

"Shit! Ini bukan waktunya meledekku. Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan supaya dia pergi".

"Dia disini?".

"Tidak. Dia dikamarku. Sedang baca koleksi komikku".

"Yakin dia iblis? Bukan stalker aneh yang mengikutimu?".

"Tidak ada stalker yang bisa memberi tanda ini dalam waktu sedetik Baekhyun" Yixing membuka syal merah yang ia kenakan dan menurunkan kerah kemejanya. Dia tunjukkan simbol di leher kanannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, dia terkejut sampai bibirnya terbuka. Dia benar-benar takjub pada mahkaryanya yang bisa membuat teman dekatnya ini tampak ketakutan begitu.

"Ehem" dia berdeham, dibuat-buat sebenarnya. "Begini, lingkaran itu dibuat untuk memanggil iblis. Caranya dengan meneteskan darah atau cairan apapun dari tubuh si pemanggil lalu si iblis akan terikat kontrak dengannya. Cuma ada satu cara untuk mengakhiri kontraknya, yaitu si pemanggil harus menyebutkan keinginan atau tujuannya memanggil iblis".

"Terus?".

"Kalau jaman dulu kebanyakan untuk kepentingan perang. Kalau sekarang mungkin untuk hal-hal picisan seperti cinta, harta atau kedudukan. Jadi yah, kau bisa sebutkan apapun sebenarnya".

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin apapun, Baekhyun".

"Jeez, kau ini. Terserahlah, pokoknya aku sudah menjelaskan".

"Kemarin dia juga bilang begitu" Yixing tampak gelisah sekarang. Rasanya simbol itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin menghilangkannya tapi bingung soal keinginannya.

"Setelah itu apa?".

"Apanya?".

"Setelah kontraknya selesai ikatannya akan terlepas kan? Lalu sudah, hanya begitu saja kan? Dia akan langsung pergi kan?".

"Apanya yang hanya begitu? Tentu saja dia akan meminta bayaran" Yixing menepuk dahinya keras. Dia lupa soal itu padahal sejak muncul, iblis itu selalu bicara soal menghisap jiwanya.

"Aku belum mau mati" dia merengek. Baekhyun kasihan juga melihatnya, jadi tangannya terangkat menepuk pelan punggung Yixing. "Setahuku iblis biasanya memilih antara jiwa atau tubuh".

"Maksudmu?".

"Jika dia minta jiwamu sebagai bayaran, artinya kau mati. Tapi jika tubuh-" suara Baekhyun jeda. Yixing lihat jika dia tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kalau tubuh?" pertanyaan itu mendesak tapi Baekhyun masih tampak tidak enak untuk mengatakannya. "Baekhyun-".

"Ka-Kalau tubuh, yah. Kau tahu lah. Biasanya dijadikan budak. Ah, memangnya iblis apa yang kau panggil?".

"Aku mana tahu. Kau yang menggambar lingkarannya".

"Aku kemarin iseng jadi asal saja".

"Hah- Tunggu, memang ada bedanya tiap iblis?".

"Kalau yang kau panggil Succubus, dia akan meminta tubuhmu sebagai bayaran".

"Terus?".

"Kau jadi budak sex nya".

"A-APA?! AKU TIDAK MAU!" ini rengekan yang menggelikan tapi jelas saja Yixing panik. Ini mengerikan apalagi iblis yang tak sengaja dia panggil tampak seperti laki-laki muda yang punya gairah seksual hebat dan jujur saja, dia sedikit tertarik pada tubuhnya. Ehem. Abaikan ucapan terakhir. Yixing menepis pikiran mesumnya soal tubuh bagus si iblis.

"Yah, ku doakan kau baik-baik saja" sungguh motivasi yang tidak membantu. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin dia akan mencoba ke rumah Yixing untuk melihat iblis itu nanti.

"Astaga, kenapa aku jadi sial sekali?".

"Kau kurang ibadah, Xing".

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Baekhyun meringis. Benar sih, jadi dia diam saja setelah itu.

"Tapi dia bicara soal menghisap jiwaku".

"Ya, berarti kau mati setelah kontraknya selesai. Nikmati saja hidupmu selagi bisa"

"Aku bersumpah kau akan menangis saat pemakamanku, Byun" Baekhyun tertawa keras. Entah kenapa, walau diucapkan dengan nada mengerikan ucapan barusan terdengar lucu. "Orang gila mana yang tidak menangis kalau sahabatnya mati?".

"Tapi kau kelihatan senang sekarang".

"Beda keadaannya. Lagian kau tidak mungkin mati secepat itu bodoh".

"Ah, aku tahu" Yixing menjentikkan jari, wajahnya berbinar sebab satu ide melintas tiba-tiba di otaknya. "Aku bisa panggil exorcist" Baekhyun menatapnya jengah kemudian.

"Kau kebanyakan nonton film".

"Heh, yang seperti itu memang ada tahu".

"Terserah saja".

"Ngomong-ngomong aku butuh toilet. Aku pergi sebentar" Yixing melesat, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya risih. Yixing memang tak kenal situasi dan akan melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya tanpa perduli situasi segenting apapun yang dia hadapi. Ingat kan, semalam dia meninggalkan iblis itu tidur setelah sebelumnya kelihatan sangat ketakutan?

"Panggilan alam" dia bergumam tidak jelas saat hampir tiba di toilet. Seseorang keluar dari sana dengan ekspresi terganggu. Yixing menatapnya sekilas, tapi acuh kemudian. 'Memangnya ada apa didalam sana sampai wajahnya kelihatan tidak menyenangkan begitu?'. Yixing masuk sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Ahhnnhh~".

Hening.

Yixing jelas wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan lelaki tadi. Orang idiot mana yang mendesah sepagi ini di toilet? Yixing jadi tidak bernafsu mengeluarkan apa yang dia tahan sejak tadi. Jadi dia berbalik, hendak keluar sebelum satu kalimat lagi terdengar di telinganya.

" _So tight uhh-_ Luhan".

LUHAN?! WHAT THE HELL?!

Yixing mendelik. Laki-laki mana yang akhirnya bisa menarik minat Luhan yang katanya seratus persen normal itu? Dan lagi, justru Luhan lah yang menjadi pasif nya. Yixing berdecak, langkah berbalik lagi. Dia berniat memergoki sahabatnya dan lelaki entah siapa itu didalam sana dan meneriaki mereka atas kebiadaban mereka pagi itu.

"A-Ahhh~ Yi-Yifan-".

Tap.

Satu langkah terhenti. Yixing kenal benar nama itu. dia tahu betul hanya satu orang di universitas itu yang punya nama itu. Yixing juga baru sadar setelahnya jika desahan berat didalam sana memang persis dengan suara berat yang meneleponnya tiap malam.

Kakinya mundur perlahan. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otaknya serasa konslet, dia yakin gerigi dan roda-roda yang membantu proses berpikirnya sedang macet saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan matanya. Dia lebih peka akan hal ini hingga tanpa sadar aliran natrium klorin sudah menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"A-apa-" dia berucap kaku. Dadanya sesak. Dia berlari keluar kemudian, entah kemana yang jelas dia pergi menjauh dari sana. Saat kakinya berhenti kelelahan, dia sudah berada di area belakang gedung olahraga. Cukup dekat dengan gedung tempatnya keluar tadi tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan bisa mendengar hal-hal tidak senonoh seperti tadi.

Yixing jatuh terduduk diatas rerumputan kering. Kedua tangannya menutup rapat di sisi kanan dan kiri telinganya. Walau begitu, rasanya desahan-desahan itu masih terdengar jelas disela hembusan angin menyegarkan yang membuat suara gesekan pada daun-daun maple yang mulai menguning di sekitarnya.

Yixing menangis. Tidak keras tapi cukup memilukan untuk didengar. Ini adalah patah hati pertamanya dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dia benci rasa sakit ini melebihi bencinya pada kehidupannya selama ini.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa bersikap begini juga" suara bass itu berdengung melewati pendengarannya. Yixing masih terisak, mendongak kemudian dan tampaklah sosok berjubah hitam itu duduk diatas dahan rendah salah satu pohon maple didepannya. "Hup" satu gerakan membuatnya turun dengan lincah dan mendarat sempurna. Jubahnya menyentuh tanah tapi tidak mengotorinya sama sekali. Tatapannya masih sedingin tadi pagi, terarah lurus ke arah wajah sayu Yixing yang masih bertahan dengan tangisannya.

"Dasar manusia" Yixing menunduk. Masa bodoh dengan ucapan iblis itu, yang jelas hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. Dia mengusap air matanya kemudian. Yixing bangkit, tepat berhadapan dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "A-Aku-" dia berujar, tampak kikuk dan sebenarnya belum ada kata yang tersusun jelas dalam kepalanya.

"Sudah tahu keinginanmu?" pertanyaan itu bernada amat mendesak. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu tarikan nafas dia lakukan dan semuanya terucap tanpa persetujuan penuh dari idealismenya.

"Buat hidupku lebih baik".

Keinginan itu ambigu tapi cukup untuk membuat seringai tampak di wajah pucat sang iblis. 'Lebih baik' dalam kamusnya memiliki ribuan arti jadi dia tak akan mengambil salah satunya melainkan mewujudkan semua arti yang mayoritas kontras dengan kata 'baik' itu sendiri. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tanda yang tertutup syal merah di leher Yixing. Saat itu terjadi, Yixing bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menyerang di tanda itu. Dia meringis sekilas saat sakit menusuk terjadi sebentar disana.

"Semuanya akan terwujud. Dan asal tahu saja, aku ini iblis yang baik jadi kau bisa memilih mana yang akan kau serahkan. Jiwamu atau tubuhmu jadi-".

"Tubuhku" ucapan itu bahkan belum selesai. Si iblis menyeringai makin lebar. Dia mungkin akan menyukai manusia ini. Bertindak tanpa berpikir merupakan bumerang tersendiri bagi mereka namun terus mereka lakukan. Si iblis terkekeh kemudian. "Lakukan apa saja pada tubuhku. Terserah. Yang jelas aku belum bisa mati sebelum melihat semuanya berakhir".

" _As your wish, my lord_ " tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kiri dan membungkuk sopan kearah Yixing. Mata Yixing kosong. Dia tak punya pikiran lain selain membuat semua hal yang menyakitinya lenyap. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah Tuanku dan kau bisa memanggil namaku. Sehun, panggil saja begitu".

"Ah, Sehun ya? Jadi kau punya nama" terlalu datar dan iblis itu tahu jika hati manusia yang penuh rasa sakit bisa dengan mudah dimanipulasi. Mungkin pekerjaannya kali ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

"Sehun".

"Ya".

"Aku benci rasa sakit, kau tahu?".

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

Hallo~~

Hadir lagi dengan FF absurd yang baru (padahal yang lain belom kelar –-v)

Walau belum terlihat jelas kedekatan antara Yifan dan Yixing sebagai –EHEM- pasangan, mungkin akan ada flashback sekilas di chapter depan.

Oh ya, apa Sehun sudah mirip dengan iblis disini? *-*

Aku suka membayangkan si seksi ini bertingkah evil

Kyaaa kyaaa _

Please review, fav and follow ya guys

Love you more

See ya in next chapter ^_^


End file.
